


触手可及的太阳

by Veronica_Kim



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吳奇隆 | Nicky Wu (Musician), 步步惊心 (TV 2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, 照顾病人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 老袁发现他隆哥生病了，家里没人，于是自告奋勇。





	触手可及的太阳

拖着行李推开家门的袁弘满心期待地喊了声：“聂焱！哥回来了！”

回应他的是喵仔的几声“汪汪”，袁弘弯下腰搔了搔小家伙的脖子，扔下行李，把它一把抱起来，对着鼻头一通狂亲：“想我了没？想我了没？”

听着屋里没响动，就抱着喵仔往室友卧室那里走去，才看见门口贴了张纸条，上面写着：“熬夜加班，白天补眠，非诚勿扰，有诚也别扰。麻烦给令公子喂食。”

“这就是我的家……”袁弘叹了口气，狠狠地抱紧喵仔，把脸在它身上蹭来蹭去，“除了你，还有谁能给归家的旅人带来一点温暖呢？女人靠不住，兄弟靠不住，果然只有你才是忠诚的伴侣啊……你说他多写一句‘欢迎回家’有那么难么！”

喵仔伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔着袁弘的脸，他赶紧把它放下，脱下外套挂好，走进卫生间洗了把脸。然后走到狗食盆边上把狗粮填满，喵仔迫不及待地闷头大吃起来。

袁弘往沙发上一坐，看着喵仔，问它：“好吃么？”

喵仔没理他。

“我喂的好吃，还是满哥喂的好吃？”

喵仔仍然没理他。

袁弘重重地叹了口气，躺倒在沙发上，自言自语道：“跟狗交流起来还是不如跟人交流那么无障碍啊。”

天还没亮就出发去机场，坐了3个钟头的飞机总算回到家里，奔波劳顿了几天，躺在沙发上的自己开始觉得有几分倦怠，轻轻阖上了眼。

没过多一会儿，沙发动了一动，毛茸茸的爪子搭到了自己腿上，袁弘睁开眼，拍了拍喵仔毛茸茸的脑袋，坐起身，寻思着是不是去睡一会儿。忙起来的时候不觉得，闲下来才发现这几天一直睡眠不足。

不过，在这之前……还是应该告诉那个人一声。

手掌在喵仔的头上揉过来揉过去，揉得它舒舒服服地把上身趴在了自己腿上，就这么愣了半晌的神，好像忘记自己又困又乏了似的，在“打电话”和“发短信”之间做了一番思想挣扎。

最后他决定打电话——短信的话，对方八成只回一个“北京欢迎你”就完事儿，还是电话吧，能多说上两句。

一边拿起手机翻号码，一边这么想着的时候，嘴角竟然带上了几分诡异的笑容，像是在得意“我可真聪明啊”似的。

电话久久没有接通，长音茫然地响着，随之起伏的是喵仔偶尔从喉咙里发出的呜声，还有客厅挂钟指针走动的声音。

好安静，安静得让人有点不知所措。

终于耳边响起了“嘀”的一声提示音，打破了节奏，也带来了那个人的声音：“喂？老袁？你回北京了？”

袁弘愣了一下——吴奇隆的声音听起来不太对劲，不像他平时那么精神头十足，充满了疲惫的沙哑与倦怠感，还有点像闷在瓦罐里似的。虽然一个人的声音在电话里听起来总是和平时不大一样，但袁弘已经十分熟悉电话中吴奇隆的声音，简直就像他每一次听小虎队的歌，都能准确无误地分辨出自己最喜欢的那个人一样熟稔。

尽管对方的语气还是一如既往轻松，但声音上却像是压了一层沉重的石头。

“是啊，我刚到家，跟隆哥汇报一下，嘿嘿。”

当然，对方并不需要这样的汇报，但是对袁弘而言，每次回到自己在北京暂时的家，他都会跟吴奇隆说一声。毕竟，除了一起租房子的满哥和他的一群同事哥们儿，还有新签约公司的同事外，吴奇隆实在是自己在这个城市认识的为数不多的人了。虽然几乎每一次自己汇报的时候，都会发现对方根本不在北京。

这样子持续了一阵，不知从哪一天开始，吴奇隆每次回到北京时，也会给自己发来一个短信：我回北京了。而自己如果也在北京，就会面对着对方的短信踯躅许久，才打上“欢迎回家”几个字，再无其他，不问他会留多久，不问他下一站去哪里，也不问有没有时间聚一聚——没有，他很清楚这一点。

即便是在对方看上去好似无所事事总待在北京的一段时间里，自己也曾不死心地问过那么几次，结果他不是要去见这个投资人就是要去谈某个合作项目，或是已经和其他圈子的朋友约好了，又或者是要组织公司的会议……那个时候袁弘才明白，吴奇隆和自己真的不是一个世界的人，他不可能像自己那群哥们儿一样，与自己去看一场话剧，听一场演唱会，一起在某个饭馆里喝得烂醉，一起在欢乐谷的游乐设施上大吼大笑，一起在北戴河的海边把自己埋进湿漉漉的沙子里……

他笑话自己有点傻，几次之后，他再也不敢张口邀约，因为没有什么能比吴奇隆听上去那么歉疚和懊丧的声音，更令自己难过。他知道对方心里头的愧疚比嘴里能说出来的要多了太多，而自己又凭什么让他一次一次对自己道歉？

但是，虽然有着各种各样复杂的心情，袁弘还是很高兴，每次这个人回到北京，都会和自己说一声。如此一来，所有遗憾的部分都可以忽略不计。

而昨天，袁弘刚刚收到过吴奇隆的“回家短信”。

“哈哈，出去了几天啊？”

“也就三天，不长，做个活动，顺便拍个杂志。”袁弘仔细地听着吴奇隆的声音。

“嗯，刚刚到家？”

“对。”

“很早就出发了吧？”

“是，早上4点多钟的时候就奔机场了。”

“那太辛苦了，快休息一下吧。”

“必须的！隆哥今天在忙什么呢？”

“哦……我在家。”

“在家？”袁弘皱了皱眉头，“隆哥，听你的声音不太对劲，是不是生病了？”

“唔，对，有点点小感冒。”

“发烧了吗？”

“有一点点。”

“一点点……可以让你这个工作狂休息在家的‘一点点’？”袁弘不由自主地就没了好气。

“呃……不是，今天真的是本来就没安排。”他听上去好疲惫啊，“明天才有工作。我就不能闲，闲了就生病。”

“这叫什么歪理啊……”袁弘的眉毛拧起来，“这一般人要是闲上半年倒真能给闲出毛病来，没听说闲一天能给闲出病来的。”

“嘿嘿，你终于知道我不是一般人了……”

袁弘大大地叹了一口气：“我早就知道了……隆哥，家里有人照应么？”

“照应？”吴奇隆听上去似乎有点困惑，“照应什么啊？”

“……生病了，自己一个人应付得来么？”

“没问题的。”

“病得重吗？多少度？需不需要去医院看看？”

“不用。”

……直接把前两个问题忽略掉了，袁弘的手不由自主在喵仔身上捏紧，它忍不住朝他呜呜起来，眼神甚是委屈。

“啊，有小动物吗？”

那从一开始就非常沉重的声音听上去稍微带上了一丝活跃，袁弘索性往喵仔身上一趴，它发出了“嗷”的一声，袁弘乐起来：“这是我儿子，它叫喵喵，又称喵仔，喵哥，小喵，等等等等……它跟你打招呼呢。”

“听它叫起来好像是狗啊……”

“隆哥耳力如神，确实是狗。”

“给狗取名喵喵……”是错觉吗，他的声音真的一下子轻松了不少，“不愧是老袁。”

“哈哈，我经常不在，都是我那室友照顾它，我这也是怕我哥们儿独守空闺太过寂寞，留下儿子给他日夜相伴，以弥补我对他的亏欠。”

吴奇隆笑了起来，袁弘眼珠子滴溜溜转的飞快：“所以说呢……家里有个活物总归比一个人待着要好，尤其是生病的时候，没个人在身边多不好过啊。”

“是啊。”吴奇隆笑着回答，“能养个小动物就好了。”

对方尚还没能领会精神，袁弘紧跟其上：“如果你不介意的话，我今天也没事，可以充当一下宠物或三陪……不是，我是说，照顾病人的角色。”

电话那端一片沉默，仿佛没能跟进谈话的速度，袁弘只好继续：“保姆？护工？菲佣？称谓不重要，关键是我很担心你。”

我说出来了！他默默地握拳。这一次是自己攥紧，而不是捏住喵仔的皮肉。

吴奇隆终于犹豫地开口了：“这……真的没那么严重啊，我自己没事的。”

“严重也好不严重也罢，总之一个人生病的时候不该只有他自己。”

“哪儿有那么多该不该的。”

“有，对我来说就是有。而且很重要。”

“老袁，你好好休息吧，好吗？”

这一次轮到袁弘沉默了，他有种想抽自己一巴掌的冲动，但他抬不起手来，因为自己就跟个泄了气的皮球似的。

“我是说……没必要麻烦你，你自己都挺累的了，唔……”

顿了顿，像是在等袁弘的回答，可他还是没答腔。

“那个，老袁，我不是跟你见外，可你也知道我一向不喜欢麻烦别人。”

那还不是见外啊……袁弘眨巴着眼，不知道该哭该笑了。他也知道自己此刻应该说点什么，可就是什么都说不出来。

又顿了半晌，看袁弘还是没答话，吴奇隆小心翼翼地再度开口：“那个……你在听吗？”

“……嗯。”袁弘点了点头，虽然对方看不见。

听筒里传来呼出一口气的微弱声音，袁弘忽然觉得有点难过，他已经猜到这个人接下来要说什么了。

果然：“老袁，抱歉，我只是……”

“没有，隆哥，”他果断地打断他，拼命保持无所谓的轻松语气，“没事儿的，那就……”

“那就麻烦你了。”

……啥？

“我家在……”

袁弘愣愣地听吴奇隆报完街道名小区名门牌号码，然后对方说：“记不住的话我发到你手机上吧，记得带身份证过来，门口的保安不登记证件不会让你进。”

“……哦，好好好，我带上。”袁弘甩了甩脑袋，确定刚才的内容自己都没听错，“那……你等着我？”

“嗯。”

没再多说一句客气的话，干脆利落得让人都有点不习惯，袁弘又随便说了两句，脑子发懵，不太知道自己说的是啥，总之直到电话里传来急促的忙音，他还举着手机贴在耳朵上。

……这个人，真是超容易心软的，自己还没说什么呢，他就先松了口。袁弘一脸哭笑不得的表情，心中缓缓漾开一种温暖的情绪。

喵仔舔了舔他的手背，湿乎乎的，暖暖的，软软的。

袁弘从沙发上站起来，从家里翻找出一根红色签字笔，在满哥门前贴着的那张纸上写了一行小字：

“轻轻地我走了，正如我轻轻地来。”

探望病人，怎么说也不能空着手，冬天最容易买到的水果有两种，一是苹果一是橘子，而橘子着实不适合病人，那么苹果就成了最佳的选择。

袁弘以最快的速度在离家最近的水果摊上买了一斤苹果，然后拦下了出租车，报出地名。

车子接近工人体育馆的时候开始堵车了，袁弘真是纳了闷儿了：“这大礼拜天的，又是上午，怎么还堵呢？”

司机师傅咧嘴一笑：“北京堵车不分时候。再说可能有演出吧。”

哪儿有大白天演出的。袁弘心里虽然这么想，但没说。他想起上次自己在这里听鲍勃·迪伦的演唱会，至今只要一忆起，心里都还会泛起一阵激动之情，那个夜晚让他觉得，来这个城市真是来对了，就算再怎么堵车，就算春天的沙尘暴打在人脸上，他都觉得是值了。

于是他耐心地等着车子在车流中缓缓移动，终于来到了目的地，把羽绒服的拉链拉紧，付了钱下车。

站在小区门口，一眼望去，他忍不住内心暗暗地骂了一句：万恶的资本主义！

一边从兜里掏着手套，一边走近大门，站在门口对保安挤出一张包子脸的笑容来。

保安有些惊讶地看着他，他走得越近，保安的神色就越是诧异，袁弘心有戚戚，该不会是……

果然，对方小心翼翼地问：“十三爷？”

这到底是真的因为这张脸知名度高呢，还是因为这是吴奇隆住的小区的保安？

袁弘脑内了一下吴奇隆逼着自己小区的保安看步步惊心的场面，心里感叹在万恶的资本主义社会里被压榨的普通劳动人民真是太不容易了。

“呃……对，我十三。”

这位保安同志一脸憋不住的笑意，问他道：“来找四爷？”

这都是什么对话啊……袁弘继续挤着包子脸，狠狠地点了点头：“没错。”

保安很快恢复了专业素养，做了个手势引他进保安室：“不好意思，还是得请您登下记。”

“没问题没问题。”看来老十三就算是穿过来了也没啥特殊待遇。

折腾了一番，终于准确地找到了那栋楼，按了门牌号，几声嘟嘟响后，熟悉的声音从扩音器里响了起来：

“老袁，快上来吧！”

一个恍惚之间，袁弘突然想着，不知道真正的十三爷在想要见他四哥的时候，具体每次都得经过哪些关卡？肯定不像我们拍的电视剧那么容易。

还好，吴奇隆不是四爷，他也不是十三爷。

他是吴奇隆，自己是袁弘。

出了电梯门顺着指示门牌的方向走到一个走廊里，就看到有一户的门是打开的，吴奇隆正靠在门边上笑着对他招手，袁弘心下一暖，嘴里头埋怨着：“隆哥，外头冷，你怎么还开着门等。”

“不冷。”说谎的人穿了一身黑色的套头卫衣，熨帖在他上身，衬得他愈发显得瘦小了。走近这个人看清他的脸色，袁弘不禁皱了皱眉。

吴奇隆拍了拍了他的肩，把他让进室内，在他身后关上了门。

袁弘忽然浑身不自在了起来，看着吴奇隆兀自晃悠进屋里，忍不住问：“用换鞋么？”

“随便！”小门厅里已经看不见那家伙的身影，只有声音传来。

“……随便是用还是不用？”袁弘一脸苦相。

吴奇隆飘忽地又出现在自己眼前，歪着头：“我觉得不用，可你要是问我家打扫卫生的阿姨，她会说用。不过现在在家的人是我。”

然后他眨了眨眼，又飘没了。

……那你倒是告诉我客人用的拖鞋是哪个啊！

最后袁弘还是决定听吴奇隆的，而不是听他家阿姨的，把羽绒服脱了下来用衣架挂上，然后直接大摇大摆地走了进去。

经过了餐厅，又拐过一道弯，他看到吴奇隆正缩在客厅长沙发的角落里，赤裸着双脚，抱着膝盖，缩成一团。这样子的他不禁让自己忆起他们拍摄步步的时候，在他自己的房间里，他也总是用这样的姿势坐着。把自己整个人都包在自己的怀抱里，缩成小小的一个。

此刻他正看着自己，显得那么虚弱而又乏力的样子，连眼神都有点空茫，袁弘在心里叹了口气，拎着袋子向他走过去。

吴奇隆看着他，面色严肃起来：“老袁，你又胖了。”

袁弘脚下一软，定定地站住了。

那人无辜地眨着眼，面上浮上了一层笑意，小小的纹路在他眼角展开。

“干嘛站着不动？”

“我在控制自己，”袁弘咬牙切齿地说，“我不能对一个病人施暴。”

“切，那也要打得过。”可恶的家伙嘴角得意地翘起来。

还有力气斗嘴，看来病得不重，袁弘翻了翻眼皮，决定不跟他计较，走到跟前把一袋子苹果放在茶几上。

“隆哥你要不要喝点水？”直接切入今日的主题——病人护理工作。

“要喝咖啡。”

“……想都别想。”袁弘的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“你不是来照顾我的么？”拜托，你别露出这种可怜巴巴的样子来好吗！

“就是因为是来照顾你的，才不让你喝。”袁弘一边忍受着额角青筋突突的跳动，一边坚持道，“身体不好的时候别喝这些乱七八糟的。”

吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，指了指茶几上的杯子：“好，那我喝水。”

袁弘有些讶异地挑了挑眉，看了眼吴奇隆，他正无精打采地垂着头，下巴搁在膝盖上。

果然还是病了啊……这要是平时，不定要怎么撒娇耍赖一番呢。

袁弘拿起了他的杯子，环视着四周找到饮水机，一边走一边问他：“量过体温了么？”

“嗯。”

“……多少度？”

吴奇隆没说话，袁弘心里叹了口气，看来是不怎么乐观。接着，他发现饮水机的热水按钮没打开，只好先把杯子放在那里，打开热水，站在一边回过身看他。

“吃过药了么？”

“嗯。”

“真的假的？”

吴奇隆白了他一眼，从桌上捡起一片锡箔板来，冲他晃了两下。

袁弘耸了耸肩：“热水还没好，等一会儿吧。”

“好。”吴奇隆用遥控器打开了电视。

“我去洗苹果。”

“嗯。”

站在客厅和走廊的交接处，袁弘有点晃神，他的脑海里再度冒出了那句话：万恶的资本主义！

“老袁。”

“啊？”

“厨房在另一边。”

“……哦。”

万恶的资本主义！

吴奇隆家的厨房让袁弘有点吃惊。

这一次并不是基于对资本主义人民的羡慕嫉妒恨，而是当他放眼看去，发现水池边的台子上塞得满满当当的各样清洗用品，旁边挂着的用了一半的厨房用纸，碗架上晾着的碗筷，虽然擦得很干净但明显常常在用的炉灶，墙上贴的防油星的锡箔纸斑斑驳驳，菜板、刀具、锅碗瓢盆、削土豆的工具、开瓶器、压蒜器、打蛋器、洗菜的塑料篓子……什么都不缺，灶边挂着常用的调味品小盒上面贴着标签，旁边依次放着油、酱油、醋、料酒，都是空了一半的，打开上面的橱柜，还能看到各式琳琅满目的调味品，包括不太常见的西餐专用的，微波炉、面包机、小烤箱、榨汁机，以及明显用得最狠的咖啡机林林总总巧妙地摆放在大空间里，袁弘忍不住打开冰箱看了一眼，里面居然也是食材一应俱全……

他张着自己合不拢的嘴，从水池边挑出蔬菜水果的洗涤剂，随手拿了个盆把苹果倒进去开始洗。

袁弘本来以为，像吴奇隆这样经常都不在家的人，每个家里最能体现生活气息的厨房，应该就跟那种常下馆子不开伙的新生代小夫妇的家差不多，去这样的朋友家做客，恨不得每次都得是哥几个重新去超市一样一样买起。可吴奇隆家的厨房非但不是如此，反而比任何一个烟火气十足的家都要更齐全。让你置身其中的时候，会觉得这是一个充满了生命力的家，可以从每一个角落看到人生活的痕迹，连空气都带着温暖的味道。

这样子的厨房会令袁弘想起自己的家，武汉的那个家，想起自己在那个家中渡过的每一天，他可以看到母亲站在厨房里忙碌的身影，看到小小的自己跑进去，坐在她的身边帮她择菜。在小时候的自己看来，母亲就像个有魔法的女巫，在炉灶旁施展着伟大的法术，自己还什么都没看明白，一桌子的菜就变出来了。

厨房的烟火气是家的味道，家的感觉。

把水倒干，找了个盘子，从刀架上挑了一把水果刀，袁弘拿着这些东西走回客厅，一边忍不住对吴奇隆道：

“隆哥，你家厨房吓死我了。”

“啊？怎么了？”

“它简直是个‘有求必应屋’，东西全乎得吓人，随便来个什么人，往那一站，想做什么都能做。我还以为你平时在家少，肯定是缺这个少那个呢。”

袁弘把东西先放下，看了眼饮水机的灯，热水已经好了，他走过去倒水。

吴奇隆有些局促地笑了笑：“哦，你说这个啊。其实都不是我，是我家阿姨弄的。我爸爸都不会太在意这些，但阿姨就跟我说，一个家最重要的地方就是厨房，虽然我爸爸回台湾以后，只有我一个人，又不常在家，但她每周都会过来三次，打扫完房间后，就会自己在厨房里弄东西吃。她把冰箱都塞得满满的，东西准备得特别全，她说必须要这样，才像个有人住的地方。这样我每次回来，才会觉得这里是个家。”

袁弘捧着热水，小心翼翼地走到他身边，把杯子递到他手里，凝视着他脸上渐渐绽放的美好笑意，轻声说：“那位阿姨……真是个有智慧的人。”

“谢谢。”吴奇隆把杯子接过来，双手握住捧在胸前，拼命点头，“是，她虽然比我大不了多少，但真的比我会生活得多了。其实她本来就只需要打扫卫生，根本不用做这么多，她很聪明，什么都懂，比我强多了。而且她什么都考虑得很周到，对我特别特别好，我都不好意思。”

那是因为你值得别人对你好啊。袁弘在心里悄声说着。

你也值得一个烟火气十足的家。

“看来……我不该听你的，还是应该听阿姨的。”袁弘低头瞅了瞅自己的鞋，笑起来。

吴奇隆捧着杯子，浅浅地嘬了一口热乎乎的水，然后转过头来瞪了他一眼。

他用满脸的笑容迎接吴奇隆那没什么威胁力的一瞪，然后看着这个人的眼角涌上温暖明艳的笑，充满了细碎的幸福感。他听到他说：“或许吧，说不定我会被骂。”然后他吐了吐舌头，重新把杯子凑到唇边，那抹动人的笑意依旧未褪。

袁弘心想，在这个世界上，我们总会遇到许许多多虽平凡但充满魅力的人，也许他们只在生活中占了一个小小的角落，但他们可以令我们如此温暖。

袁弘拿起水果刀的时候瞟了一眼电视，这才注意到吴奇隆早就把台调到了NBA直播赛，他忍不住转头去看吴奇隆，那家伙捧着杯子，视线投向电视屏幕，若无其事的样子。

他从来都是个细心的人。

这个人此刻正穿着单薄的衣服，赤裸着双脚，缩在沙发一角，双手捧着杯子，热气散开在他的脸庞上。袁弘忍不住问：“隆哥，你穿这么少不冷么？”

“不冷。有暖气。”

当然有暖气，而且还烧得挺热，令袁弘在这里待着都觉得有点热了。可是，吴奇隆发烧了啊，而且还赤着脚。

“等觉得冷了就来不及了，我看你八成就是这么给弄病的。”袁弘放下水果刀，“隆哥，别光着脚比较好，最容易着凉，你还发着烧呢。”

吴奇隆懒洋洋地缩了缩，没理他。袁弘皱了皱眉：“这样吧，我给你拿条毯子去，你盖着点。”

吴奇隆嘟了嘟嘴：“不用。”

“用。”

“……”吴奇隆转头来看他，一脸无奈的模样，“好吧，客房床上有毯子。”

真乖。袁弘心里赞了一声。病了就是比平常乖，那会儿佳佳追着给他披羽绒服的时候，他跟个猴儿似的满场乱窜着躲，简直令人头大。

当然，虽然这个又听话又乖的吴奇隆让人大为感动，但袁弘倒是宁可看他精神十足地捣乱，毕竟什么都不如健康重要。

找客房的时候袁弘又在心里头至少念了七八遍“万恶的资本主义”，最终他决定还是正视现实，改革开放的政策本来就是允许一部分人先富起来，更何况对于一个脚踏实地努力而又拼命工作的人来说，什么样的物质条件都是他应得的，对隆哥这种已经极为难得的几乎全然没有物质需求的珍稀物种，自己更不该有这种小市民一般的仇富心态。

可这套房面积大的还是很容易让人心理不平衡。

而吴奇隆只有一个人。

想到这一点的时候，袁弘忽然不知道，自己在不平衡的到底是什么。是一个人住这么大一套房子令人羡慕嫉妒恨，还是一个原本该有着女人和孩子的笑声来充满偌大空间的家，却偏偏只有一个瘦瘦小小的中年男人缩在沙发的一角上。

他决定不再想下去，也不想弄清自己在不平衡什么。

这世上公平的事儿本来就不多。

毯子是薄绒的，青绿色，像春天一样的气息。袁弘把它展开来盖在吴奇隆身上，看着他严严实实地把脚裹进去，这才放心地坐在他身边。

这次终于可以开动那些苹果了，一边削着皮，一边袁弘忽然又有了好主意：“对了，我看到厨房有榨汁机，你要不要喝果汁？”

“我想喝咖啡。”

“给我断了这个念想！”袁弘狠狠地把刀一横，刀尖指向吴奇隆，“提都别提。”

吴奇隆“哼”了一声，歪着脑袋看球。

“鲜榨苹果汁，听起来不错。”袁弘自顾自地点点头，“一会儿我削好了就去弄。”

吴奇隆有些犹豫地开口了：“还是不要了吧。那个东西，用完以后洗起来很麻烦的。”

“没事儿。”

“你别忙这忙那的了，”吴奇隆撇了撇嘴，手指在杯子的边沿轻轻划着，“坐下来歇着，好好看会儿球吧。这阵子你不是都挺忙的，都没怎么好好看过比赛吧。”

袁弘没说话，眼睛紧紧地盯着手里的苹果，沉默地看着果皮从自己手下变成一条一条，脱离果肉掉落到盆里。

是吗……别看这家伙表面上一副心安理得的样子，心里头还是处处都在担心会不会给自己添麻烦。

袁弘忽然想，自己来这里，到底是来帮忙的，还是无意间给他添了不少麻烦呢？

比如，如果自己不来，他此刻可能会在睡大觉，或者安静地看书，不用专门等着自己，不用为自己开电视调到NBA赛事，不用在这个沙发的角落里缩着，等自己为他忙前忙后，不用一项一项拒绝或是顺从自己的突发奇想，不用处处想着自己累不累，麻烦不麻烦，会不会无聊……

他真的需要自己吗？这对他来说真的是有益的吗？还是说这仅仅是我一厢情愿？

袁弘轻轻地笑着：“行啊，那就不弄了，反正那新式武器看着很厉害，我还真不见得会用呢。”

吴奇隆笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，放下杯子，把手臂缩进毯子里面，抱住自己的双膝。

水果刀在盘子里轻轻将苹果切成一块一块，丰沛的汁液流到袁弘的手指上，带来甜甜的清香。

电视的声音并不大，解说员的说辞左耳进右耳出，切好一只苹果，袁弘从茶几上一个芒果造型的果叉托上取了一支不锈钢的水果叉，叉好一块递过去给吴奇隆：“喏。”

他的意思是让吴奇隆拿着叉子吃，却没想到那家伙突然把头垂了下来，在袁弘眼皮子底下就那么从果叉的一端轻轻地将那小块苹果给叼了去，然后洋洋得意地看着自己，一边咕咕哝哝地嚼着一边点头，咽下去之后舔了舔嘴唇说：“不够甜。”

袁弘觉得自己的太阳穴好像又在突突突地跳个不停了。

他五味杂陈地看着吴奇隆，眯起眼睛，盯着那个笑得志得意满的人，只好又叉了一块，再递过去，吴奇隆很配合地张大了嘴：“啊——”

……玩够了没，真当自己是幼儿园小朋友么！

袁弘猜自己额角的青筋一定是爆出来了，不然吴奇隆怎么立刻就止不住地吃吃笑了起来，一边掩着嘴，一边终于把手从毯子底下伸出来，接过了果叉。

袁弘继续用一脸哭笑不得的表情凝视着他，看着他把第二块也吃下去，用果叉在嘴唇上轻轻点着，苹果的汁液从他的唇角流出来一些，是不是还得给他戴个围嘴啊？袁弘忍不住抬起手用拇指给他擦了去，没想到吴奇隆突然就张开口，作势要朝他拇指咬过去，吓得他这一激灵，“噌”就把手缩了回来，恨恨地瞅着他：“你怎么跟个小狗似的！”

“你才是小狗呢。”吴奇隆嘟嘟囔囔地，总算把第二块也给咽下去了。

“你难道不是属狗的？”

吴奇隆愣了一下：“是啊，可是……老袁，你不是也属狗么？”

袁弘眨巴眨巴眼，水果刀在手里转了一圈：“哦……对啊。”

吴奇隆睁大了眼，然后眼睛逐渐笑得眯成了一条线，弯弯的像个小月牙，那傻乎乎的笑声听起来格外欠揍。

“神经病！”袁弘笑骂一句，取过第二只苹果开始削皮。

“神经病，你要削几只啊？”

“至少三只……咦，等下，我怎么自己就认了？”

吴奇隆笑得更厉害了，袁弘也笑，他笑他们这两只小狗斗起嘴来连一年级的小学生水平都不如，可还是能把彼此笑那么开心，真真就是俩神经病。

这要是四爷跟十三爷还了魂，知道自己让这么俩神经病给演了，一准儿气得又死过去。

不过，吴奇隆虽然捣点小乱，还是乖乖把苹果给吃了，这可真不容易。

袁弘想起他们拍步步那会儿，吴奇隆老是不好好吃饭，所以佳佳常常在他不吃饭的时候切好一盒水果，可他又不爱吃。有一次佳佳捧着一盒子切好的水果追着要给他吃，他就是不肯，跟个挑食的小屁孩子似的嚷嚷：“不吃不吃就不吃！”佳佳在旁边急的跺脚，像个拿孩子没辙的幼教。袁弘正好看见了，拍了拍佳佳肩膀说：“看我的。”然后一步上前，对吴奇隆说：“四哥，臣弟得罪了。”一句话后，手指并拢成二指禅起势，朝他腰眼子招呼过去，直接把他弄得往椅子上一倒，又笑又叫扑腾着，袁弘边笑边喊：“快！佳佳！给他来硬的塞下去！”佳佳在旁边苦着脸，又是好笑又是好气，可她哪敢真往下塞。袁弘索性从她手里的盒子里拿了一块，一手按着吴奇隆肩膀，一手从他唇间给递了进去，他还故作挣扎状地呜呜着，拿那双黑亮亮的大眼睛耍狠瞪自己，袁弘笑得都直不起腰来了，看着那家伙在椅子上抹了抹嘴，恶狠狠地咀嚼吞咽，然后斜眼瞟了下佳佳，说：“拿来，我自己吃。”

看他在那里跟谁欠了他八百块钱似的用力嚼着水果，袁弘一边大力拍着佳佳肩，点头说：“下次你再治不了他，就放着我来。”

吴奇隆狠狠甩个刀子眼神过来：“真该把你拖出去砍了！”

“四哥你也得舍得啊，砍了我，谁那么忠心耿耿为你的皇位效力啊。”

那家伙就撅起嘴来，转脸不搭理自己，继续嘎吱嘎吱嚼着脆苹果。

想起那阵子种种的乐子，袁弘一边削着果皮，一边忍不住就快笑出声来，这个时候他突然听见吴奇隆问自己：

“在北京还住得惯么？”

这从神经病到正常人的切换速度实在太快，让自己有点措手不及。袁弘脑子里努力调了调档，然后答他：“还行吧，说起来，这还是我第一次在北京过冬。”

“怎么样？”

“冷，干冷干冷的。我以前不管是在武汉，还是在上海，还是横店，那都是南方的那种冷，特别潮，冷起来有股湿气往你骨头里边钻，身上像是湿漉漉地能结冰，那种冷是渗进去的。北方冷起来就不一样了，干燥，跟刀子剌肉似的，风一吹刮得人脸都疼，燥得上火，我一开始不适应，流了几次鼻血。满哥有经验，家里摆了俩加湿器，这都扛不住，还是得拼命喝水。”

吴奇隆在边上安静地听着，一边慢慢吃着水果。

“不过……”袁弘转过头看了眼吴奇隆，胳膊肘朝他拱了拱，“隆哥你那身伤，肯定还是在这儿过着舒服，我记得那会儿在横店，你伤一疼起来，吓得我都步步惊心的。”

吴奇隆温和地笑了笑，点头说：“嗯，是啊。”

“你还记不记得，佳佳在那儿帮着给你腰上垫着暖宝宝，然后你自己一手捂着肩上那个，就这样还是疼得满头都是冷汗。那次我在一边看着你，闭着眼咬着嘴唇，眉头皱成个疙瘩，时不时地吐口气，动都不敢动一下，把我看得心惊肉跳的。可就是这样，一喊你的戏，你站起来就走，二话没有，擦了冷汗，镜头前面一点都看不出来。那会儿我真的觉得，特佩服你。”

吴奇隆像是有点尴尬地挪了挪身子。

“不过，我就是觉着，其实你疼成那样，完全可以让统筹给安排一下，想法子休息一天，何必非得撑着呢。”

吴奇隆耸了耸肩：“它疼起来，又不分时候，什么时候会厉害，什么时候会好点，谁都不知道，统筹也跟不上它啊。”

袁弘挑了挑眉，撇撇嘴道：“好吧，算你有道理。对了隆哥，你在北京住了几年了啊？”

吴奇隆又叉起一块水果，捏在手里转着：“记不太清……快有十年了吧。”

“北京那些乱七八糟的地方，你都去过么？”

“乱七八糟的地方是什么地方？”

“就……著名的地方呗，像是长城啊，天坛啊……”

“我早就去过。”吴奇隆得意地把苹果塞进嘴里，“九十年代的时候我就来过，该看的早看得差不多了。”

“切，穷得瑟。”袁弘哼了一声，“你说，这要是咱俩一块儿在北京逛，那是不是应该往故宫跑一趟？”

“圆明园？”吴奇隆乐了。

“雍和宫？”袁弘也乐。

“对了对了，你找到养蜂夹道了没？”

“北京有个胡同还真叫这个名儿，不过人家都告诉我说，十三爷其实没被圈禁过，那是二月河编的，养蜂夹道也是编的。”

“编的就编的呗，反正你演的十三爷是在那里幽禁的。”

袁弘歪了歪头，结束掉了第二只苹果的切块工作：“说的也是啊，你说一个历史人物，经过后世的各种演绎，跟原来肯定是不一样的，就好像多出了很多个平行世界，在每个世界里都有一个十三爷，有一个历史上的十三爷，有一个雍正王朝里的十三爷，有一个步步惊心的十三爷……”

“或许吧，不过我喜欢你演的十三爷。”

袁弘往沙发背上一靠，一手撑着头，笑意盈盈地看着吴奇隆：“隆哥，有没有人告诉过你，你真的特别会夸人。”

吴奇隆露出一副有些困惑的表情来：“可你确实演的好啊。”

袁弘眨了眨眼，把手放下来，视线飘向那盘苹果，转移了话题：“你这吃的速度还赶不上我切的速度呢。”

“你知道我本来就不太爱吃水果，吃不了这么多。”吴奇隆俯下身去，又拿了一枚水果叉叉上，递给袁弘，“你就帮帮忙吧，制造多少消灭多少。”

袁弘接了过来咬住，一边嚼着一边说：“帮忙没问题，不过三只是必须的，你发着烧肯定吃不下饭，那就只能是给你塞水果了。”

吴奇隆一脸痛苦：“法西斯！令人发指！”

“今儿我还就法西斯了。”袁弘又往嘴里“帮忙”了一块，丢下水果叉，把第三只苹果拿起来，冲他晃了晃，一脸真诚，“这里没有别人了，你喊破喉咙都没有用的。”

吴奇隆把头埋进了膝盖里，发出悲切的声音来。

过了一阵他抬起头来，声音怪怪地说：“小朋友，离家在外多年，有没有想家想得直哭啊？”

袁弘干脆不看他，视线集中在手里的刀和苹果上：“想家肯定是会的啊，哪个离家在外的人不想家，这有什么不好承认的。不过这想得直哭的好像可不是我……”

话锋戛然而止，袁弘自己说着说着就呆住了。

他不敢抬头去看吴奇隆此时的神情，他只知道自己犯了一个天大的错。

一个永远都不该犯的错，一件永远都不该再提的事。

他慌乱地动着刀子继续削着果皮，恨不得此刻就用这把刀砍自己一下算了——怎么嘴就这么快呢？怎么就这么蠢呢？

也许是因为内心实在太过慌乱让动作僵化，也许是下意识想惩罚自己一下，刀锋一歪，划开了他的手指，殷红的鲜血就像回忆一般迅速奔涌而出。

那是去年临近春节的时候，有一次休息着等开工的时候，袁弘歪在一个屋子的工作椅上睡着了，迷迷糊糊听见有人打电话，睁眼一看是隆哥，他看见自己醒了对自己点了点头，指指外面，意思是要开工了。袁弘抹了把脸站起来，把光头送到门口接受一下冷风吹，隆哥举着电话小声地说着：

“好，那你们一定要过来……就等你们了，嗯，春节见！”

挂了电话之后，他走过来摸了摸袁弘的脑袋，歪着头说：“行了，冷冻温度够了，可以戴头套了。”

那天吴奇隆的心情好像特别好，不是平时的那种招猫逗狗跟人打打闹闹的活跃气氛，而是能看到他的眼睛会不由自主露出喜悦的神采来，就算是一个人安安静静站在那里，都能看到他带着那么一丝浅浅的笑。

收工了以后，袁弘忍不住问他：“隆哥，你今儿是不是有什么喜事儿啊？”

吴奇隆有些惊讶地看他：“咦，很明显吗？”

其实不是很明显。“对我来说很明显。”

吴奇隆沉默地看着他，看得他有点发毛，不过一个笑容就立刻让他觉得温暖了起来，接着他听到他说：“我妈妈会从台湾那边带我侄子侄女来探班，陪我过年。”

“哇，全家出动啊！”袁弘在他肩上捶了一下，“你这年可是过得值了。”

吴奇隆笑着，是那种从心里头涌出来的笑，让人看着就觉得严寒都能被他的笑容驱散。袁弘也替他高兴，一边还免不了嫉妒：“看通告今年三十儿我也回不去家了，不过大概初一初二就能回去。也好，三十儿就跟你们一块儿过了，也多一帮子侄儿，得让他们喊我十三叔！”

吴奇隆哈哈大笑起来：“你想得美！只有我是他们叔叔。”

“没见过你这么吝啬的！”袁弘白他一眼，“哎不对啊，你弟弟的孩子也叫你叔？”

“对啊，也叫我二叔。”

“太不要脸了！”

“就这么不要脸~”吴奇隆得瑟地朝他晃脑袋，那死样子让袁弘笑得想把他那光头按下来好好揉搓一番。

“不过，横店这块儿有什么好玩的呢……”

吴奇隆瘪了瘪嘴：“十三弟有什么好建议没？”

袁弘眨了眨眼：“那个……你侄子会打篮球么？”

吴奇隆瞪了他一眼：“去好好列个计划来再跟我上报！”

“咤！”

那之后的几天，袁弘天天跑去给吴奇隆献计献策，商量着到时候怎么带着那帮小孩子们在横店玩。说着说着，袁弘都有点羡慕他了，恨不能自己也多留两天陪他们一起。不过当然，他最想念和最想见到的，还是自己的家人。

春节一天一天地临近了，剧组开始充满了各式的思乡情绪，回不去的怨念，回得去的想念，这一天横店又下雪了，这一天，吴奇隆突然变得比雪还要冰冷。

袁弘不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉，因为他表面上看上去好像没什么区别，甚至比平时闹得还疯，笑得更大声更夸张。可是，平时他会在没戏的时候也在片场溜达着玩，而这一天，只要有长于十分钟以上的休息时间，就找不见他人了。

隐隐约约地，袁弘觉得似乎有什么地方不对劲，连那个人的笑容都显得非常勉强，像假的一样。可他又不敢肯定。

这天收工很早，袁弘就约了大伙儿打篮球，而且，几乎是不出意外地，他想约吴奇隆都没找见他人。

这让内心的不安更加扩大化了，大伙儿散了的时候天已经黑的看不清路，众人纷纷该吃饭的去吃饭该洗澡的去洗澡，而袁弘，他径直走到吴奇隆的房门口，敲了半天，等了半天，依旧不见一点回应。他傻傻地抱着自己的篮球，开始在小白楼的范围内四处找寻吴奇隆。他碰见每一个人都会问：你看见吴奇隆了么？而每一个人都对他摇头。

袁弘从没觉得这么害怕过，他跑得越来越快，每个地方都仔细地找，后来他看见了佳佳，像是抓到救命稻草一般拽着她问：“你哥呢？”

佳佳有点犹豫：“我哥……他说想一个人待会儿，我也不知道他在哪儿。”

看着袁弘的神情，佳佳也紧张了起来，袁弘只说了一句话：“分头找吧，谁找着了告诉对方一声。”然后就跑了。

雪不停地落下，最后袁弘终于在离小白楼还不算太远的一条荒无人烟的路上，在一盏路灯的下方，看到了那个人指间明明灭灭的火光。他停下来喘着气，不顾吴奇隆惊讶的目光，先给佳佳发了个短信：“我找到他了，没事。”

雪花落满了他全身，不知道他在这里已经坐了多久，袁弘站在那里看着他，说不出话来。

吴奇隆对他笑了一下，然而这个笑容无法驱散冰冷的霜雪：“老袁？怎么了？”

我在找你，我快吓死了，你到底出什么事儿了？“你……你自己在这儿待着干嘛呢？”

黑暗之中，吴奇隆的眼睛很亮很亮，却深不见底，看不出一丝情绪。他非常平静地回答：“没干嘛，外头这么冷，你赶紧回去吧。”

袁弘走近了几步，问他：“我陪你待会儿好么？”

吴奇隆的眼帘垂了下去，长长的睫毛挡住了那双发亮的眼，他沉默了好一阵子，缓缓说：“抱歉，我想一个人待着。”

袁弘心揪起来地疼着，难过着，可他只是点了点头：“好，那我先走了。你……你早点回去啊，外头冷。”

他抱着那颗篮球，他不知道自己为什么一直没有放下它，好像自己从十来岁起就从来没放下过那般，他抱着它，走到路口的转角，靠在墙上，从吴奇隆的视线范围内消失，然后他就这么站着，抱着那颗篮球。

他仔细地看着雪花落到篮球上的样子，轻轻化开的样子，湿漉漉地。

然后他又抬起头来，无边无际的黑暗笼罩在他上空，纷纷扬扬的白色星星点点朝自己涌来。

不知过了多久，他听见他叫自己：“袁弘。”

他很久没这么叫过我了。袁弘从转角抱着那颗篮球走了出来，离他越来越近。

吴奇隆眼中是满满的心疼和无奈：“你怎么还在这儿。”

因为你还在这儿，因为我担心你。“我……练球呢。”

吴奇隆沉默着，终于叹了口气：“袁弘，我坐得太久了，身子僵了，站不起来了，能不能扶我一把。”

袁弘放开了他的篮球，它掉到地上，朝地势偏低的那一边滚了过去。他走近吴奇隆，俯下身去，双手放在他腋下，他感觉到吴奇隆的手紧紧抓住了自己的胳膊，整个人的重量都倒在自己双臂之间。

他几乎是抱着他将他慢慢从地上搀了起来，那具冰冷彻骨的身躯在这一刻仿佛已经失去了全部的力量，积在他身上的雪纷纷掉落，他在自己怀里就像个无助的孩子。袁弘稳稳地扶着他，抱紧他，让他慢慢地靠在了路灯上，昏暗的灯光自上而下打在他憔悴的面庞上，他双手向后撑着路灯，袁弘搀着他，待到确定他能够自己站住，才慢慢释力，手掌虚放在他胳膊上，随时留意着。

“你走不了路的话，我背你回去。”

吴奇隆摇了摇头：“我站一会儿，腿麻了，过一会儿就能走了。等我一下，好吗。”

好，当然好。袁弘拼命点头。

接下来的时间仿佛是那么的漫长，袁弘很想很想开口问他，可是他知道自己不能问，问了他也不会说。所以袁弘不知道自己还能说什么，而吴奇隆，他沉默得像这个冬天的冰雪。

终于他开始试着迈步，袁弘紧张地跟着他，手掌依然随时在他胳膊上停着，吴奇隆笑了一下：“没事了，能走。”袁弘这才把手放了下来。之后他发现吴奇隆是在往小白楼的反方向走，刚想叫住他，却明白了过来。

他是去捡那颗篮球。袁弘呆呆地站住了。

他看着吴奇隆一瘸一拐地走着，手撑在腰上，每走一步都显得那么艰难，他想他是不是身上又在疼了，一定是，可他不要他扶，他知道吴奇隆是要通过这样的活动让他自己尽快恢复肢体的机能，以便不再依赖别人的扶助，所以他没有去扶他，而是看着他慢慢地弯下腰去，把篮球捡了起来。

走回到袁弘身边时，他的步子已经比方才稳了许多，他嘴里的呵气终于一点点挨近了袁弘，然后他把那颗篮球递给他：“走吧，我们回去。”

“嗯。”

一路上什么话都没有说，像是忘记了人类还有语言这种能力似的，雪在二人的归途之中，不知不觉地就停了。

第二天两个人就像是什么都没发生过一样，而从那天晚上之后，袁弘再没听吴奇隆提过家里人要来探班过年的事儿了。

通告调整过来了，袁弘可以在年三十儿就回家了，归家心切的自己没有忘记去和吴奇隆说一声，那人微笑着拍他，恭喜啊。

袁弘无法从他眼中看到什么情绪，可他记得，记得就在几天前，他们还在商量着他的侄子侄女来了要不要叫自己一声十三叔。而他们没有来，自己也要走。那个曾经被期待过的与众不同的年三十儿，就像是从来没存在过一样，抹得一干二净。

年三十儿的晚上家里最大的事莫过于要包多少斤饺子，厨房的气息溢满生存的空间，春晚还是春晚，只是没有了小虎队。折折腾腾热热闹闹一番之后，他随时都在留意着那边的消息，不过他没有直接问吴奇隆什么，而是一边刷着微博，一边可着劲儿地给林更新发短信打电话，然后捎带着问一句：我四哥呢？

凌晨的时候他看到了吴奇隆的微博，那个时候他正一个人在书房里坐着，屋里只开了一盏台灯，他喘不上气来。

他终于把电话拨了过去，响了好久好久，吴奇隆才接。

“隆哥？你没事吧？”

真奇怪，在那个下着大雪的晚上，面对着坐在路边的那个人，将他的身体抱在怀里从地上扶起来，即使是如此接近的一刻，自己那一腔的担忧却一句都说不出来。而此刻他们相隔万里，只一个电话，却可以尽诉自己的焦虑。

吴奇隆没说话，袁弘吼了起来：“你没事吧！你怎么了？”

“袁弘？”对方迷迷糊糊的声音终于响了起来。

“……是我。”

“你在哪儿？”

他醉得好厉害啊。“在家呢。”

“家……家？你家在哪儿？”

“武汉。”

“武汉……你在家？”

“我在家。”

“家里人都好吧，身体都好？”

“都好。特别好。”

“新年快乐。”

“……隆哥——”

“袁弘，”他的声音在电话里沙沙的，非常遥远，“给我讲讲，你的家人。”

“……就是，我爸爸妈妈，还有我，我是独生。不过我有叔叔阿姨，还有堂表亲……”

袁弘小声地给他讲着，从妈妈给自己买的儿童读物，爸爸教会自己骑自行车，家里的其他人，亲戚，每个人，那些细细碎碎的从小到大的事儿，还有他的高中同学，同学的父母，他上过的学校他走过的街道，长江上的轮渡，武汉，他的家，他的家。

我能怎么办？他一边讲一边问自己。他要我讲，我除了讲，还能怎么办？

我还能为他做什么？我连他到底是出了什么事都不知道。我能帮到他什么？

讲着讲着，袁弘终于说不下去了，他发现自己在掉眼泪。

吴奇隆轻声说：“他们一定很爱你。”

“是，他们很爱我，我也很爱他们。”

然后吴奇隆那边没了声音，袁弘已经说不出什么来，只能静静地听着，接着他听到电话那一边传来压抑的呜咽声。

他听到他哽咽着对自己说：“袁弘，谢谢你。”

“你为什么要谢我。”袁弘忍不住，“我什么都没做，我什么都做不到。”

“你已经做了很多很多了。”他的声音非常温柔，但是充满了悲伤，“谢谢你，袁弘，新年快乐，帮我祝福你的家人。再见。”

电话挂断了，袁弘轻轻抚摸着自己的手机，那么烫，像眼泪一样。

在屋子里坐了很久很久，他想起了崔三军，那个拼命想要求生的，想要为了自己的父亲和哥哥活下去的年轻人。他摸了摸手机，没那么烫了，按照老规矩这一夜都要守岁到天亮，他一定还没睡，于是袁弘把电话打了过去。

寒暄了几句拜年，又随便聊了两句，叮嘱了几句，他不知道还能对这个年轻人说些什么了。他努力为他筹集手术费的事宣传，而目前募集到的捐款数目还远远不够。

准备挂断电话之前，三军说：“袁哥，谢谢你。”

袁弘觉得自己快要疯了：“你为什么要谢我，我什么都没做，我什么都没帮上你。”

“怎么会呢袁哥，”那孩子的声音听起来是那么虚弱而又真诚，“你已经为我们做了很多很多了，真的。”

这通电话也挂断了，袁弘趴在书桌上，手臂间淌满了自己的眼泪。为什么你们都这么说？我明明什么忙都没帮上，我明明什么都做不到。

没有哪个时刻像这一刻令袁弘意识到自己的弱小，不管是身边的一个心情不好的朋友，还是竭尽全力想要挽救其生命的陌生人，自己都是那么无能为力。而自己已经是个快到三张的大老爷们儿了，此刻却趴在自家书房的桌子上像个孩子似的哭泣。

必须要变得更强，才可以。

终于他还是把眼泪都擦干净了，到卫生间去洗了把脸，迎向了麻将桌，这个夜晚他随着几乎没停过的爆竹一起迎来了清晨，看着窗外的太阳逐渐给他出生成长的城市带来光明。

要变得很强，要和那个升起来的太阳一样强。只有如此，才能做到自己想做的事。

古装发布会的第二天早上，袁弘接到了电话，崔三军去世了。最终他没能帮到他，他的生命就这么消逝了。这一天要拍八阿哥府上的老十庆生宴，每个人都要穿着花团锦簇的吉服站在张灯结彩的园子里，今天会有媒体探班，他得保持一个好的状态。

袁弘去化妆间找到吴奇隆的时候，对方已经穿好了四阿哥的吉服，只是妆还没上。

“老袁？你来啦。”吴奇隆对自己笑着，一如既往，神采奕奕，温暖如春，仿佛那个雪夜的他，年三十儿晚上醉得哭泣的他，都是个梦一样。

“隆哥，我想向你要一样东西。”

吴奇隆从椅子上站起来，用询问的目光看着他。

“一个拥抱。”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，侧头轻轻地笑了一下：“这个随时都可以给。”然后他走上来，双臂紧紧地抱住自己，袁弘伸出手去回抱他，他记得那个雪夜这副身躯曾经无力地倒在自己怀里，但是此刻，同样的一副身躯，充满了力量，温情，包容，以及所有自己需要的一切。

他倒下去几次都能想法子让自己站起来，他身上再怎么疼都会一步一步地让自己走，他从不吝啬一个怀抱，一句鼓励和赞扬的话，一点可以为别人做到的小事。

袁弘紧紧地拥抱着他，闭上了眼睛。好了，现在，我可以去面对所有自己必须要做到的事了。

松开了袁弘，吴奇隆拍着他的背柔声问他：“老袁，出什么事了，能告诉我么？”

“崔三军死了。”

吴奇隆轻轻地“啊”了一声，他沉静地注视着袁弘，非常温柔，又非常有力地说：“过来。”

然后他再度给予自己一个拥抱，安抚地拍着自己的背脊，像一个袁弘所能想象到的世界上最好的哥哥一样，稍后他放开自己，手掌在自己的脖子上揽住，对自己笑着，拍了拍自己的肩：“无论怎么样，我为你骄傲。”

不能哭，绝对不能哭。

我要像冬日的早晨升起来的太阳一样坚强而又有力。

“去换衣服吧。”吴奇隆拍拍他的胳膊，脸上是温和的笑容。

“嗯。”

就算他忘记了，我也不能忘记，不能忘记雪夜里坐在路灯下惶然无助的他，不能忘记醉得一塌糊涂在电话中哭泣的他。我得记住，每个人，再怎么坚强的人，都会脆弱。就如趴在自家书桌昏黄的台灯下哭得像个孩子的自己那般。

有脆弱才会有坚强。

血一滴一滴地滴到盆里剩下的苹果上面，袁弘看了一眼果盘，荒谬地想幸好没流到切好的苹果上面。他把刀子扔在茶几上，捂着自己的手站起来，依旧不敢去看吴奇隆：

“我去冲一下。”

“坐下。”简洁有力。

袁弘这才转头去看吴奇隆，那人已经从沙发上站了起来，手扶上自己的肩，让自己坐下，袁弘愣愣地随着他的手势就又坐了下去。

“别用水冲伤口，有细菌，容易感染。”吴奇隆拍拍他的肩，“在这儿等着。”

于是袁弘就等着，很快，吴奇隆拎着一个小医疗箱走了过来，往茶几上一搁，双膝跪坐在沙发上，袁弘的脑子里依旧是很荒谬的想法：他就不能用正常的姿势坐一次么。

吴奇隆打开医疗箱，拿了几块医用纱布，然后把袁弘受伤的手拉过来，叠了叠纱布牢牢地按在伤口上，嘴里说：“先止住血。”之后他取出一小袋酒精棉，用牙齿利落地撕开封口，放在一边。

他托住袁弘的手，又这么按了一会儿纱布，染满了之后就拿下来，换上新的继续按着，袁弘仿佛感觉不到疼一般，只能感觉到对方的手指的温度，好烫，真的很烫。

他烧的很厉害啊。

我真蠢，蠢得要死。

第二块纱布就渐渐止住了血，吴奇隆拿开它，“咦”了一声，笑着说：“你凝血还挺快的嘛。”之后他从小袋子里取出一块酒精棉，小声说：“会疼的哟。”

酒精给皮肤带来一阵阵清凉，而吴奇隆握着自己手腕的地方，还是觉得那么烫。伤口被酒精激得很疼很疼，可袁弘觉得，这种疼痛带来的感触还远远比不上那份烫。

他呆呆地看着给自己清理伤口的吴奇隆，在自己面前低垂着头，额前的头发遮住了他的双眼，看不清他的面目。他还记得吗？还记得那天凌晨喝醉了的他吗？他记得他在电话里哭了吗？他知道我刚才说的是什么吗？

他有没有觉得我很蠢，很没用，嘴里说着大话，什么要来陪他，照顾病人，结果自己只是给他添麻烦罢了，到头来却需要一个发着烧的病人来照顾自己。

对不起。隆哥，对不起。

擦拭之后，吴奇隆凝视着伤口，嘿嘿笑了一声：“不错嘛，伤口很浅，而且也不大，你还挺会切的。”

……这一点也不好笑好吗。

袁弘实在没心情接吴奇隆的笑话，他看着对方拍了拍医疗箱，点头说：“这样的话不用包扎了，用OK绷就可以了。”

他取出一个创可贴来，小心翼翼地按在伤口上，然后把两边绕着袁弘的手指牢牢地贴好，最后他拿了几块新的酒精棉，仔细地将手上沾了血迹的地方都给一点点擦去。

所有动作都是那么熟练，轻巧，温柔，最后他抬起头来，那双明亮的眼睛在袁弘面前露出温和的光采来，他笑着说：“好了，需不需要给你吹吹，说‘不痛不痛啦’？”

我不想被你看成是个孩子。

袁弘沉默着，躲开了对方的视线。他知道这仅仅是个玩笑，如果是平时，他会老实不客气地反击回去，然后被对方瞪回来。可是，在沮丧的时候，无论什么话听起来都会往更为沮丧的方向去想。

他就这么沉默着收回了自己的手，那人指尖的温度也终于从皮肤上离开。袁弘轻抚着被酒精残留的清凉感覆盖的手，而那份滚烫的触觉，依旧萦绕着。

二人之间就这样尴尬地沉默了好一阵，袁弘忽然听到吴奇隆叫自己：“袁弘。”

他的心一下子揪紧了——每一次，每一次这个人这样叫自己的名字，而不是喊他“老袁”的时候，似乎都意味着有什么事就要发生了。

袁弘有点惊慌地抬头去看他，那个人的目光静静地望着自己，那双眼清澈见底。

之后吴奇隆的面庞逐渐漾开一份温暖的笑容，他嘟了嘟嘴说：“水喝完了。”

“……啊？”

吴奇隆把空了的杯子递到袁弘鼻子底下：“再给我倒点。”

袁弘接过了杯子，看着吴奇隆的眼睛，忍不住笑了。

“好。”

是啊，我真的很傻。

把盛满热水的杯子递给吴奇隆时，他已经重新用毯子把自己裹了个严实，懒洋洋地窝在沙发里，头靠在沙发背上，阳光从窗子里照进来，映着他脸上的笑容。

他伸出手来接过杯子，说：“谢谢。”

袁弘去把剩了几个苹果还有沾了血的盆拿走到厨房里，远远听见吴奇隆喊：“左手别沾水！”他大声地应道：“明白！”

把沾了血的没削完的苹果扔掉，用一只手洗干净盆和水果刀晾上，把剩下的苹果擦净放进了冰箱的蔬果层，当他回到客厅收拾医疗箱的时候，看到吴奇隆正在津津有味地吃着切好的水果，对自己笑了一下说：“放在书房的架子上。辛苦啦！”

“是，四哥。”

抱着那个小医疗箱的时候，袁弘不由得想起之前他们一起拍戏的时候，有一次依旧是自己招呼大家一起打篮球，然后戳到手了，疼得他呲牙咧嘴的，当时吴奇隆先是把毛巾浸了冷水给自己敷上，然后也是拿出了这个小医疗箱，拽过自己的手，拿云南白药的喷雾给喷上了点，交给他让他自己每天都记得上药，晚上用热毛巾包着点。他笑着说这不是什么大事儿，不用管几天就会好的。吴奇隆就撇着嘴说运动伤害一定要及时处理，不能放着不管的，会落下伤病的根。

他把医疗箱端正地放到书房的架子上，看着这个陈旧的小箱子，他记得那个时候他对吴奇隆说，隆哥，你就像个万能的哆啦A梦。

你一直都是。

他走了出去，带上了书房的门。

球赛在一个小时之后结束了，这是今天的最后一场比赛，结束时已经过了正午。两个人就像曾经在小白楼的房间里那样，一边看比赛一边有一搭没一搭地聊着天，也和曾经的每一次一样，总是袁弘说得多些，吴奇隆则很安静，安静得有时候会让人怀疑他是否在身边，但是他却总能在很关键的时候接上话头，或者是吐槽一句或者是给予赞同，让你知道他一直都有在仔细地听你说话。

苹果也在这段时间内被消灭干净了，尽管对方总是用像小狗一样的恳求的目光让自己多帮忙，袁弘仍旧吃的很少。大部分都还是吴奇隆吃掉的，这一成果虽然没能达到既定目标，也足以让袁弘感到欣慰了。

后来吴奇隆的手机响了起来，但是放在餐厅了，袁弘赶紧跑着去给他拿了来，他接起电话，对袁弘用口型说“谢谢”。

他听到吴奇隆随意跟对方说了几句，然后他突然“咦？”了一下，接着怪怪地转过头来看着袁弘，苦着脸继续对电话里的人说着，“有那么明显吗？为什么都只要听电话里的声音就可以知道我生病了啊？”

袁弘憋不住笑意——真的很明显好吗。

对方讲了几句后，吴奇隆继续说：“放心吧，我没事的，家里有人在照顾我啊。”

袁弘这一激灵，“唰”地转过头去看吴奇隆，他朝自己挤了挤眼睛。

“真的，我怎么会骗人。是我一个朋友，他担心我生病一个人在家，就特地跑过来了……嘿嘿，好，那下次见，拜拜~”

……不是错觉。

他在那么跟对方说着的时候，真的是用一种非常骄傲的语气。或者说，得瑟的语气。

像是在跟别人炫耀，我告诉你哦，我有一个很棒的朋友，他会在我生病的时候跑来照顾我，我很幸运吧。

袁弘心里忍不住高兴，真的特别特别高兴。

可是他同时又有那么一点难过，因为，这真的是太过平常的一件小事，根本不是什么值得吴奇隆为此开心的事。他是有多不习惯别人对他的好？

像是自己和那班哥们儿，别说有个头疼脑热的时候彼此照应一下，哪怕有什么事情，只要一个电话甭管在做什么都会为对方跑一趟，这也都是很常见的，大家彼此都已经习惯。

而吴奇隆，他明显不习惯。他会为这种小小的事情而感到很开心。

他不喜欢麻烦别人，他不要别人帮他，有心事的时候他选择一个人待着，也不肯向任何一个近在咫尺的人倾诉一句。

这样子下去他只会渐渐忘记，人和人，本来就是彼此需要的。

袁弘直到这一刻，才真的相信，自己今天这趟，绝对是来对了。

他看着手里玩着手机的吴奇隆，轻声问他说：“隆哥，你是不是该去睡会儿？”

吴奇隆愣了一下：“不用吧，不困。”

“感冒发烧呢，最有效的疗法就是喝水跟睡觉，再说你不是吃了药么，那种药吃了都会觉得困的，我不相信你不困。”

吴奇隆支支吾吾了半天，抿起了嘴唇，把下巴搁在膝盖上，眼睛一眨一眨的，终于他像是下定了好大的决心，非常犹豫地问：“那我要是去睡了，你是不是就要回去了？”

……啥？

袁弘不知道自己现在是什么表情，但可以肯定的是，绝对不是在笑。虽然他心里真的觉得有点好笑，可是内心那些复杂的情绪要远远超过了好笑。

原来……他是在担心这个？

这句话如果翻译一下，是不是可以理解为“我希望你不要走”？“我确实很需要一个人在自己身边”？

是啊，这种事情，自己早就知道的不是吗？如果不是为此，自己就不会来了。

一个人在生病的时候，真的是非常脆弱的，也非常需要他人的。

“不是，”他轻声告诉吴奇隆，“我会等你睡醒，等到你退烧了，没事了，好了，那个时候我才会走。”

吴奇隆像是有些不好意思地把头低了下去，小声说：“真的？”

袁弘从未见过吴奇隆这副样子，一个瞬间，就把他之前一上午的硬撑全都击得粉碎，这一刻他就像个毫无防备的孩子，流露出一个人所有的疲惫和虚弱，是那么的犹疑和不敢确定，害怕孤独。

“嗯。真的。”袁弘对他承诺着。

吴奇隆先是保持着那样的姿势不动，最后他还是转过了脸来，带着浅浅的有几分羞涩的笑，视线飘忽不定，终于轻轻地点了下头：“好吧。”

袁弘帮他把毯子拿下来放到一边，吴奇隆站起来的时候有些头晕，一下子站不太稳，袁弘赶紧一把去扶住了他，他吐了吐舌头，回头笑笑：“没事。”

“嗯。你先去，我帮你把水倒满了拿过去。”

“好。”

袁弘倒好水之后，拿起桌上那板药片，盯着背面研究了一下，发现上面居然都是鬼子文，一个字儿都看不懂，他不禁嘀咕着这货吃的到底是什么啊？别吃错药了。

一边嘀咕一边还是把水、药片，还有他的手机都给拿上了，然后又在客厅站了好一会儿，以便给吴奇隆足够的时间换好衣服上床，他环视着整个客厅，盯了会儿墙上钟的秒针，心想自己现在这副样子真是傻得可以。

盘算着大概差不多了，他走向了主卧室，门开着，吴奇隆已经躺下了。看到自己进来，就朝自己笑了笑。

袁弘把水和药都放在了床头的小桌上，看到上面有一支电子体温计，忍不住拿起来看了眼，当然电子屏早就是一片灰色的了。

袁弘走到床边坐下，看到躺在那里显得非常虚弱的吴奇隆，终是忍不住伸手到他额上探了一下，很热。

“你吃的是什么药啊？”

“就退烧药。”

“没见退啊。”

“哪儿有那么快。”吴奇隆笑了，“你来之前刚吃，反正你来了肯定会念叨让我吃，索性自己先投降吧。”

看到被子把吴奇隆的身体全部盖住了，就剩那颗小小的脑袋露在外面，陷在一整张乳白色的大床里，其实是个挺好玩的画面，让袁弘不禁涌去想要去揉一揉他头发的想法，当然自己还是控制住了。

他对他笑着，柔声说：“水和药都在旁边，我也不知道你那个药怎么个服法，上面都是鬼子文，我看不懂。你好好睡吧，我就在外面，需要什么了你就喊我。”

吴奇隆看着他，眨了眨眼：“我叫你，你能听见吗？”

“放心，我耳朵很灵。”

吴奇隆点了点头：“好。”

“你家有没有什么特殊的房间是不能进的？里面藏了好多秘密？有没有什么是绝对不能碰碰了你会炸毛的？”

“没有。”吴奇隆忍不住笑，“老袁，你还没吃午饭呢。”

“我自己会解决的，不用担心。”

“嗯。”

“用不用给你把窗帘拉上？”

“不用，”吴奇隆闭上了眼睛，“阳光很好。”

袁弘又沉默着坐了一阵，向窗外看去，果然，午后的阳光真的很好。

他随便将被子给他拉了拉，想想也确实没什么可做的了，就站了起来朝门外走去。

忽然之间，他听到他小声地叫自己：“袁弘。”

他立刻回过身去，看到那人睁开了眼，茫然地看着自己，那副神情像是快要哭了一般。

袁弘小心地走过去，轻声问：“怎么了？”

吴奇隆半晌无声，只是用手抓着被子，最后他不再看袁弘，而是把脸向床面侧过去一点，咬了咬嘴唇，终于说：

“你能不能……在这儿坐一会儿……”

好像有什么东西，重重地击在了心口。

那是这个人的极限。

是他能够对别人提出的，一个请求的极限。是他能够表达的，需要另一个人的极限。是他能够流露的，孤单和脆弱的极限。

在这个冬日的午后，阳光无限美好，透过窗子洒在乳白色的大床上，一个平时无比坚强的人，从不对别人提出自己需要的人，在这个时候，像每一个病了会很软弱的人一样，请求另一个人在自己身边陪陪他。

袁弘觉得脚下像是踩着棉花一样，就这么走到了床边缓缓坐下，把吴奇隆从被子下面伸出来的手牢牢地握住，凝视住他的面容，对他说，能，当然能，我就在这里坐着，陪着你，哪儿都不去。

我想让你知道这绝对不是什么过分的要求，我想让你知道你可以对你的朋友提出任何一个类似这样普通的请求，我想让你知道有很多人都会愿意为你这么做，我想让你知道需要别人并不是什么不好的事。

吴奇隆闭上了眼睛，没有看他，但是唇角露出了一丝微笑。

你听到了吗。

今天的阳光，真的很好。

具体过了多久，袁弘自己也不知道。

其实如果可以的话，他真的愿意就在这里一直这么握着吴奇隆的手，看着他安心沉睡的模样，直到他醒来的那一刻。

可惜，自己的胃开始向自己抗议了。

意识到这一点的时候，袁弘不禁心里头暗暗骂着：所有美好如梦幻一般的场景，总是这么容易被残酷的现实破坏掉。前一刻还在小清新，后一刻就得考虑吃喝拉撒。

他终于小心翼翼地把手从熟睡的人手中抽了出来，然后轻轻探了探对方的额头，上面已经稍稍开始出汗了，温度似乎是有那么一点点下来，也不知道是不是错觉。

之后他蹑手蹑脚地走出了房门，仔细考虑了一阵，还是没有把门关上。他想着只要我不开电视，就不会吵到他，但要是关上了门，真的他喊我我听不见可就惨了。我不用食言都已经挺肥的了。

袁弘溜达到厨房准备解决一下自己的饥饿，上上下下又看了半天，最终他决定了自己的午餐——方便面。

一个人吃饭就是没劲，能凑合就凑合了。何况这毕竟是人家家，也不能太不把自己当外人了。

填饱了肚子之后，他又轻手轻脚地回到卧室去看了一眼，那家伙翻了个身，留了个后脑勺给自己，盖得还挺严实的，没啥问题，暂时不用担心。

于是袁弘就跑去了书房，准备随便找本书看，把时间打发过去。

之前来这里放医疗箱的时候，全部的注意力和心绪都放在了那个小箱子上，以及那个在客厅的人身上，也没顾得上留意这间书房。这时候随意四下看看，地面上摆着的一座小玩具房子吸引了他的视线。

袁弘在小房子面前蹲下来，轻轻地打开，看着里面的陈设布置和每个“房间”里的小娃娃，不禁露出了微笑来。

原来就是这个啊。

袁弘记得，那是刚刚过去好像还没有多久的秋天，步步惊心播出最后大结局的那天，下午大家赶到了一起，参加搜狐公司给他们举办的一个庆功会，袁弘觉得这简直太令自己震惊的，剧都没播完呢，就开庆功会，也不知道是要庆哪门子功。要说从步步宣传期以来，大家真都是各种赶场赶趟，各路访谈发布会节目录制转得自己都有点昏了头了。而直到那个庆功会结束，袁弘才突然意识到，这大概已经是他们这帮人最后一次一起出席一个活动了。在这之后，真的就要各走各路了。

那个时候袁弘才发觉自己有点舍不得，跟大家一起结束了群访后，媒体也都渐渐离场，天已经全黑了。诗诗正在一边接受张朝阳的专访，小新一边等着轮到自己一边跟K姐聊天，刘雨欣已经离开了。其实，袁弘留着也还真没什么事儿，但他就是有点舍不得走。环顾四下，却没看见吴奇隆，就找他们公司的人问了下：“隆哥呢？”

“外面冒烟儿去了。”

袁弘去将那扇大大的落地玻璃门拉开，步入露天小花园里，果然看到黑暗中那人手中的光芒，他在花园里面慢悠悠地踱着步。

袁弘走近他叫道：“隆哥。”

吴奇隆抬起了头来，黑暗之中看不清他的面容，但是袁弘觉得他一定是笑了：“老袁？你还没走呢？”

“嗯。”我忽然有点舍不得。

吴奇隆拍了拍他的背：“这阵子辛苦了，今天就结束了。”

“是啊，若曦，十三爷，还有四爷，今晚就该一个接一个地走了。”

吴奇隆叹了口气：“有没有觉得，有那么点舍不得？”

“有，特别有。”袁弘笑了起来。这大概是我最后一次和你一起参加活动了吧……以后，不知道还会不会有这样的机会。

“蛋糕吃完了么？”

“还真吃啊！”袁弘苦笑起来，“那不就是取个彩头么。”

“我看诗爷刚才捧着一碟子吃得很开心啊。”

“人家是吃货，咱不能比。隆哥你就这么想看我发胖么？”

吴奇隆哈哈大笑起来，拉住袁弘的胳膊到自己受访时坐的沙发那里，离室内的灯光比较近：“坐下说。”

沙发松松软软的，两个人就这么坐在了夜空下：“对了隆哥，你昨天匆匆忙忙从杭州跑回北京来，好像说是要录个什么节目来着？”

“对，昨晚录的，结果飞机稍微晚了点，去现场路上又堵车了，害得人家等我好久。”

“录的什么节目啊？”

“叫《大牌生日会》，说是要到我生日那天放。”

“你生日是哪天？”

“下个月31号。”

袁弘“咦”了一下：“跟我一个姐们儿正好同一天。”

吴奇隆转过头来，认真地看着袁弘，脸上的笑意在不远处映过来的灯光下显得非常柔和：“老袁，我发现你真厉害，能把朋友的生日都记得那么清楚。”

“这也不是什么了不起的事儿吧。”袁弘耸了耸肩。

“怎么不是，明明就很了不起，说明你一直都很把别人放在心上啊。”

袁弘有点尴尬地轻咳了两声：“那个节目是给你提前过生日喽？那肯定收到了不少祝福吧。”

“嗯，好多朋友给我录了VCR过来。”吴奇隆一脸幸福地点头，“还有我家小孩，在现场送了我一个小房子，是他们自己做的，弄得很漂亮，里面有小娃娃，还有灯可以亮呢！”

袁弘不由得有点好笑：“你还老说人家是‘你家小孩’，我看他们是都把你当小孩了。从鲁班锁到娃娃屋，你这都可以开玩具店了吧？”

吴奇隆“哼”了一声：“小孩就小孩，怎么样？”

“不怎么样，越长越回去！”

吴奇隆冲他做了个鬼脸，熄灭了烟：“明天要忙些什么？”

“明天一早回武汉，我一哥们儿婚礼，终于把他嫁出去了！”袁弘说着不由得脸上都带了几分喜色，“还有啊，就昨天，我另一个哥们儿刚得了个女儿，明天参加完婚礼我就去看看。这两天喜事儿可真不少。”

吴奇隆笑盈盈地把手肘支在腿上，一手托着腮歪头看袁弘：“都是别人的喜事，什么时候轮到你啊？”

袁弘往沙发上靠了靠：“谁知道呢，走着瞧吧。”

“那就不要心里总是光想着别人，为别人开心，为别人难过，为别人着想，偶尔也多想想自己嘛。”

……这话我怎么觉得该原样奉还才对呢？袁弘有点不自在地挪了挪窝：“隆哥你这话说的，我都不好意思了，我没觉得自己是你说的这样。”

“是啊，你一点都不知道自己的优点。”吴奇隆叹了口气。

“才不是呢，”袁弘觉得自己一定脸红了，“那是因为隆哥你这双眼睛，就只看得到别人好的地方。”

“那是因为你身上好的地方多，我眼睛又不瞎。”

救命啊！这沙发上怎么没有个垫子之类的可以让我把脑袋给蒙上！袁弘内心默默地哀嚎着。

转移话题转移话题转移话题，上天快点赐我智慧转移话题吧！

正在那里试图从一团浆糊的脑子里拽出个新话题来，吴奇隆却先开口了：“说起来，这阵子剧播得挺火，反响也不小，生活跟工作，好像都变得有点不一样了。”

袁弘松了口气：“是，我也觉得是。你听刚刚下面那口号此起彼伏的，一个赛一个喊得响喊得长，我自己都不好意思了，隆哥你是场面见得多了，我这大姑娘上轿头一回的，心里头直发虚。”

吴奇隆笑起来：“谁说的，我也一样不好意思。”

“不过话说回来，除了确实让我有点小虚荣，又觉得自己有点配不上以外，也让我觉得，可能自己要比以前更有影响力了，能做到的事情，应该也比以前要多了。就好像，自己的力量也变得比以前更强了。”

吴奇隆安静地听着，袁弘仰起了头来，看着头顶那一片被污染得已经见不到星星的墨黑天空，只有月亮隐约挂在天边，他像是在喃喃自语一般：

“有时候我会想，如果……如果之前就能像现在这样的话……”

他忽然说不下去了。

沉默了半晌，寂静无声，之后他听到吴奇隆的声音轻轻响起：

“如果之前就能像现在这样的话，也许崔三军就不会死了？”

心跳在一瞬间静止了，袁弘继续抬头望着天空，没有去看吴奇隆，但自己身边的这个人，莫名带来了一股非常大的震撼力。他什么都知道……好像能看穿一切似的，能够看清你心里面想的是什么。

吴奇隆伸手拍了拍了他的膝盖：“你说的没错，你现在能做到的事情，比以前要多了。我就知道你不会让自己停下，我相信你。”

不能哭。绝对不能哭。

这样的道理在那天就已经想明白了，虽然有些事可能自己始终是做不到的，但如果想要以更大的力量帮助到别人，就必须要先让自己有更大的能量。

无论是身边一个陷入低潮的朋友，还是一个渴望生命的陌生人，都一样。只有让自己变得更强，才能做到自己想做的事。

也许有一天，我可以变得像冬日早晨升起来的太阳一样，有着温暖一个城市的力量。

终于小熊跑来花园里面喊他，跟他说诗诗和小新都要走了，奇隆公司的人也要回去了，问他到底什么时候走，袁弘说，马上，我这就去跟他们打声招呼。

小熊离开后，袁弘转身面对吴奇隆，那人走上前来，给了自己一个拥抱。

袁弘愣愣地，过了很久才想起来去回抱他。

放开他之后吴奇隆拍了拍他的肩说：“走，我也一起去打声招呼。你们先回去，我跟张总和Karen还有事要谈。晚上微访谈的时候我们线上见，到时候一起看大结局。”

“好。”

袁弘也拍了拍吴奇隆的胳膊，和他一起从昏暗的花园走入明亮的室内。

结局，还远远未到。

这只是个开始。

直到自己再也看不清书上的字为止，袁弘才把书放下，揉了揉眼睛，往外面看去，发现太阳就快要落山了。

他后来又去卧室看过吴奇隆几次，最后一次去抚摸他额头的时候，发现温度真的不烫手了。期间可能是因为出汗，睡着睡着觉得热了就把胳膊伸了出来，袁弘一边内心狂吐槽这货裸睡的习惯，一边小心地帮他把光溜溜的胳膊又给塞进去。

窝在沙发上看书的时候，袁弘渐渐地也觉得有些困，午后的阳光带着暖意照得人很是舒服，他这两天又本来就有点睡眠不足，还起了个大早赶飞机，就这么看着看着困意渐长，想着自己可不能睡着了，那就太尴尬了，于是冲进了厨房，决定给自己来上一杯绝对不能让吴奇隆喝的咖啡。

找了半天发现还真没速溶的，心想这货有时候还挺讲究的，一边只能动用咖啡机了。这一做可就是一壶了，袁弘自己喝不了那么多，最后差不多剩了小半壶，琢磨了好一阵子，才终于忍痛给倒掉了。

趴在沙发背上看着阳台外面逐渐露出晚霞的色彩，袁弘忍不住打开阳台门走了出去，虽然是全封闭式的阳台，但通透的玻璃很干净，外面的景色一览无余。

袁弘向西望去，视野很开阔，即将落下的太阳在遥远的楼群间穿梭，他看着余晖艳丽的太阳，有点傻傻地打开了窗子伸出手去，这样看上去自己手掌就像是正捧着那团光热一般，那么远又那么近，仿佛那远在天边的明亮是如此的触手可及。

冬日的太阳，在最寒冷的季节带给人们最大的温暖。如今它正在自己手上散发着一天中最后的光热，然后又会在明早跃动着升起。

这时候他听到了响动，转身看见吴奇隆穿着上午那套黑色的套头卫衣，正靠在阳台门上看着自己。

“隆哥，你醒了？”袁弘看看窗子，赶紧把手缩了回来，将窗子关紧。

“你在干什么？”吴奇隆的眸子里闪着好奇的光芒。

“哦……你看太阳，这样伸出手去的时候，就好像能碰到它一样，好像它离你特别特别近。”

袁弘像个孩子似的有点小小的兴奋，他转过头去看着太阳，一点点消失，霞光缓缓变得有些黯淡，黑暗逐渐笼罩着脚下的城市，灯光纷纷亮了起来。但是，太阳的离去一点都不会令人觉得恐慌，因为你知道，它明天早上还会再来。

再度带来最温暖的力量。

袁弘回头看着吴奇隆，露出一个很好看的笑容说：“是吧？”

吴奇隆的眼中带着一丝清澈的笑意，点了点头说：

“嗯。太阳今天真的离我很近，就在我家里。”

然后他对袁弘绽开了一个非常美好的笑容，在落日的余晖下显得那么清澈和干净。

之后他转身走开，袁弘依旧站在阳台上，愣愣地看着他的背影。

你知道你刚才说的话，对我而言有多重要吗。

袁弘恍恍惚惚地从阳台回到客厅，拉上了门，看到吴奇隆走到墙边打开了灯，然后转向自己，手里拿着那个电子体温计递给他：“喏。”

真乖。袁弘忍不住又在内心赞了一声。今天我已经赞了几次了？

电子屏上显示的数字是37.2℃，袁弘按了下旁边的小按钮关掉，一边摇头：“还是有一点烧。”

“37度还叫烧啊？我已经觉得好多了呢。”

的确，他看上去比上午的时候要精神多了，脸色也已经好了不少，37度也确实只能算是小小的低烧，看到他一脸雀跃的样子，袁弘也不禁笑了起来。

“好，那暂时算退烧了，”袁弘把电子体温计放到茶几上，“晚上睡前得再量一次，如果明早起来还烧的话……”

“我会乖乖吃药。”

“不能光吃退烧药……感冒药也得吃。”

“好，晚上吃。”

真乖啊……袁弘觉得自己都快要感动得泪流满面了，他笑着问他道：“有精神了，觉不觉得饿？”

“还好……你中午吃什么了？”

“泡面。”

“……”吴奇隆做出一脸嫌弃的表情，“夸了我家厨房半天，到头来就吃泡面，还说什么任谁往那里一站想做什么都能做得出，看来你是什么都做不出。”

“激我呢是不是？来劲！”袁弘冲他挑了挑眉毛，“直说吧，想吃什么。”

吴奇隆倒是呆了一下：“咦……我并不是这个意思。”

袁弘撇了撇嘴：“我管你是什么意思呢。这样吧，病着呢还是吃清淡点好消化的比较好，简单点，我也不显摆了，给你熬点粥吧。”

吴奇隆眨巴着眼，歪了歪头：“不用那么麻烦了吧。”

“你怕我把你家厨房炸了？隆哥，我相信你，必要的时候你一定会掩护我的。”

吴奇隆翻了翻眼皮，有点无奈地说：“那好吧……不过你左手不能沾水，淘米就我来好了。”

说着他笑了一下，往厨房走去，袁弘哪里肯干，一路追着念叨：“不用，你在一边歇着看着就成了，病人要有点病人的样子，别什么都跟健康人抢。”

“我都已经好了。”

“好什么好了，哪儿有那么快，你别管了，我来就成。”

“你伤口不能沾水。”

“这不是贴着创可贴呢么？”

“那东西说是防水其实一点用都没有，不行的。”

“隆哥，”两个人已经站在了厨房里，袁弘大大地叹了一口气，抓住他的胳膊，“劳动人民是智慧的，创可贴不管用，咱们还有保鲜膜呢。往手指上面缠一下，滴水不漏。”

吴奇隆的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“我知道你现在正在感叹着人类对于工具利用的智慧，不过你不用太崇拜我，我绝对不是第一个想出这种办法来的人。”

“不行。”吴奇隆突然板起了脸来，“要么就我来淘米，要么大家就不要吃了，你随意。”

“……”对方这一板脸，袁弘顿时就蔫儿了，忙不迭地表态道：“我听四哥的，四哥说啥就是啥。”

那张冷起来让人瞬间就感觉到低气压的脸庞，在听到这句话以后，下一秒就露出了得意洋洋的笑容来，袁弘觉得自己好像被耍了一样，哭笑不得地看着他去舀米，一边没忘记嘴上再给讨回来几分：

“我这是让着你！”

吴奇隆站在水池边淘米的时候，袁弘从冰箱里拿了点香肠和青菜，从橱柜里拿了菜板，在他身边先切起香肠来，一边还嘀咕着：“这菜也不知道有多新鲜，你家阿姨放了多久的。”

“反正每次她放的量都很少啦，应该没多久。”

“顺个手先帮我把菜洗了。”

“好~”他拖着长长的尾音答道。

这样子和吴奇隆并肩站在橱柜前分工合作着，让袁弘觉得他们之间好似一点距离都没有了一般。今天早上还在想他们并不是一个世界的人，而此刻，他们正在一起为一顿晚餐忙碌。就好像曾经在剧组一起拍戏的日子，吴奇隆会为大家煮火锅，袁弘会为他煮汤圆，几个小塑料碗跟勺子，大家就都能吃的很开心。食色性也，除了惦记惦记嫂子们的美色之外，他们这一帮人可是哪天都没少惦记吃。

除了吴奇隆的火锅加餐外，唐人的伙食一向也是出了名的好，不过一般来说，吴奇隆哪一样都不肯好好吃，每次做的火锅大家都来吃，可他自己却很少吃。

有一次有媒体来探班，中午正好赶上大家在片场休息开饭，人家就录了，吴奇隆也就乖乖地和他们一桌把饭给吃了。转脸记者一走，夜里给大家煮了火锅，他自己又不肯吃，袁弘忍不住数落他：“人前一套人后一套可不是你的一贯作风，有本事别光在媒体前面当乖宝宝啊。”

吴奇隆就对他翻着眼皮：“你现在才知道我人前一套人后一套啊，那下次要把人看清一点。”

就是这么个让人没辙的家伙，总是为大家做很多，自己却罕少享用，这才让袁弘和诗诗在元宵节那天为他煮了一大锅的汤圆，别人专门为他做的，他吃的很是津津有味，好像得了什么大便宜一样的幸福，还专门发了条微博跟人得瑟。当然那一锅不可能只给他一个人吃，大家也都分了点过节热闹，还打趣说都是沾了隆哥的光，他看上去可骄傲了，吃得也特别开心。

他总会为自己身边的朋友做的一点点小事而骄傲，却从不知道别人都是如何为他而骄傲的。

那天袁弘在看到吴奇隆那条得瑟汤圆的微博后，就是这么跟诗诗说的，诗诗眨了眨眼，往他肩上打了一下：“那你应该去告诉他这一点啊。”

是啊，我该告诉他的。

米淘好了，菜和香肠也都切成了丁，袁弘吹了声口哨：“开工！下锅！”

吴奇隆给他指了指：“有电炖锅可以用。”

“好嘞，我先把水烧开，隆哥你不用管了。”

“哦。”

虽然这么说，吴奇隆还是就在厨房边上的餐厅里坐着，可以直接看到厨房里的一切。袁弘烧上了水，走了过来，在他对面坐下，笑嘻嘻地看着他：“一会儿就好。”

“嗯。”吴奇隆一边微笑一边点头。

袁弘用手支着下巴，叹了口气说：“今日一同熬粥，不由得想起曾经享受隆哥火锅的日子来，如今人还是那个人，火锅还是一样的火锅，只是吃的人不再是我了。”

吴奇隆笑眯眯地趴在桌上，抬着眼睛看袁弘：“谁说的，火锅都不再是那个火锅了，现在我也改成熬粥了。”

“一口没享受到啊。”

“今天你本来可以享受的啊。”

“别，今天我是主力，你是打掩护的，我们一起享受战果。”

“老袁，累不累啊？”吴奇隆黑亮亮的眼睛温柔地凝视住他，“你这两天都在外面忙，今天还一大早就赶飞机，自己都没有好好休息，还跑过来照顾我。”

“这话说的，让我顿时觉得自己的形象光辉高大了起来！”袁弘抚了抚胸口，“行了，你就别操这门子心了。我有什么可累的，一会儿回家晚上睡个踏实觉就行了。我这一天也没干啥，你睡着的时候我就看了一下午书，还享用了一下你的咖啡。”

吴奇隆脸色一变，皱眉道：“不让我喝，自己倒喝得挺开心！”

“哈哈！”袁弘得意地向后一靠，二郎腿翘起来，“一滴都没给你剩！”

“不公平！”

“不公平的事儿多了去了，别喊冤了，明天你爱怎么喝怎么喝，我也管不到了。”

吴奇隆嘟着嘴，把脸埋进胳膊里，委屈地发出呜呜声。

袁弘好笑地去扒拉了两下他的头发：“怎么着，巴不得我管你啊，这就舍不得了。”

吴奇隆“噌”一家伙抬起头来，朝着他的手作势要咬，呲着牙发出小狗一样的“嗷嗷”声，袁弘乐不可支地把手缩回来：“小狗！你又咬人！”

“咬死你个法西斯！”吴奇隆继续凶狠地做呲牙状，但很快又笑起来，把头歪在胳膊上，月牙儿一般的眼睛调皮地看着袁弘，“好吧，舍不得，就喜欢被你管着行了吧。”

袁弘心里暖暖的，笑起来根本绷不住，嘴里还说着：“我还懒得管你呢，平常管你你又不听话，哪儿有现在生病了这么乖。”

“我平常都很听话的。”吴奇隆鼓起一张包子脸嘟着嘴。

“大言不惭！这个时候我需要给佳佳打个电话，让她做个见证。”

“她就知道说我坏话！”

“这你就冤枉她了，她不管跟谁说，什么时候说，只要是提你，全是好话。”

吴奇隆的手指在桌沿上轻轻敲打着，眼睛里的笑意变得柔软而又有几分羞怯：“好啦，其实我也知道。”

袁弘也趴在了桌上，枕着自己的手臂，挨近他的脸庞柔声说：“那你知不知道，我也是这样。”

吴奇隆冲他翻了个白眼，转脸不看他：“不知道。”

“今天就让你知道知道。”袁弘笑得非常灿烂，凝视着那个不好意思看自己的人，“隆哥，你总是能让所有认识你的人，都为你感到骄傲。”

吴奇隆没了声音，把脸埋进胳膊里，什么话也不说。

袁弘就这样静静地看着他，脸上的笑意始终未褪，他真想看看吴奇隆满脸通红的样子，就像每次他毫不掩饰地夸赞着自己时，自己的那般模样。心里头稍有点报复的小快感，更多的是一种终于把这话说出来了的踏实感。

过了一阵子，他小声地告诉他：“水烧开了，我去煮粥。”

等着熬粥的时间，吴奇隆问他要不要玩游戏机，袁弘眼睛一下子就亮了，忙不迭地点头说好。之后他们打开了客厅的XBOX360，袁弘随手挑了一张《HALO 3》，二人拿着无线手柄玩了起来。

没一会儿吴奇隆就放下了，说看着有点头晕，先不玩了，看他玩就好。袁弘也知道他身子没全好，终归还是不舒服，也就没勉强，自己一个人打起了单人模式，随便挑了一关进去，四处奋勇杀敌。

吴奇隆窝在沙发上，用毯子盖住了脚，一边笑盈盈地看着电视里的“袁弘”窜来跳去，一边很是神往地说：“我总是在想，如果有一天，自己也能做出一款这么棒的游戏来，那该有多好。”

袁弘瞟了他一眼，笑道：“每个宅男内心都有这样一个梦，我的梦也差不多，我想做一款三俗游戏出来，让众多宅男们抱着屏幕里的美女畅想人生。”

吴奇隆哈哈大笑：“你先把嫂子们搞定了再说吧。”

“我可以在游戏里搞定嫂子们！对，就拿嫂子们当原型，开发一款恋爱游戏，步步惊心一剧的嫂子控们有福了！”

吴奇隆笑得在沙发上直打滚，拍着袁弘的肩：“老袁你真是个有雄心壮志的好宅男！真能做出来，我替天下的嫂子控们感谢你！”

袁弘一边躲着他那只用力颇大的手，一边也是笑个不停，盯住屏幕继续闪躲四面八方的弹火。

“不过，我说的可是认真的。”吴奇隆突然说。

“哦？”袁弘好奇地看了他一眼。

吴奇隆一边看着电视屏幕，一边笑着说：“其实这个想法还没太能成型，不过，这一两年来也有跟不同的人谈过很多，学到了不少东西，现在也许还没到时候，准备也不充分，我又没那么多时间。但也许将来有那么一天，真的可以实现吧。”

袁弘按了暂停键，转过身来，颇有几分惊讶地看住吴奇隆，他往回缩了缩：“你干嘛？”

“没什么……”袁弘歪着头，流露出一分欣赏的笑意来，“隆哥，我觉得你可真行，有了个梦，有了感兴趣的事，就会想方设法去实现它。”

吴奇隆吐了吐舌头：“也都不是什么大事啊，我就是觉得好玩，有兴趣罢了。”

“我的梦也多了去了，感兴趣的也很多，也什么都挺爱玩的，但我就都只是想想，或者是接触一点点，从没试过去实现它们。”

“那你可以跟我说说啊，说不定有一天大家可以一起去试着完成。”

看着对方那么认真的表情，袁弘觉得自己整颗心都随之暖了起来，他侧身靠在沙发背上，凝视着对方的眼睛，轻声说：“或许真的可以吧。”

坐在自己对面的那个人，不经意间便会给人一种，所有的梦都可以一步一步慢慢去实现的信心和勇气。

“粥快好了，”袁弘放下手柄，“我去把菜扔进去，好了我叫你。”

“嗯！”

吃饭的时候袁弘的手机响了，他一接起来，满哥的声音就充斥了整个耳膜：

“你小子上哪儿去了？”

“哟，满哥！您醒啦？”袁弘憋不住笑意，“睡得还好？”

“你动作是够轻的，所以我睡得不错。你个不消停的货，刚一回来也不说在家乖乖给我生火做饭，哥们儿一睡醒只剩下可怜巴巴的喵哥在那里望眼欲穿。”

“我儿子今晚就托付给你了。”袁弘叹道，“给它来顿大餐，再带它出门走走。”

“甭废话了，上哪儿去了？晚上回来吃饭不？”

“哦，我出来见个朋友，晚上不回去吃饭了，你就跟喵哥一起共度烛光晚餐吧，我不会嫉妒的，真的。”

“那你今晚还回来么？”

“回啊！吃完饭就回。怎么了，有姑娘要带回去，不想让我碍事？你可得直说啊，千万别跟我客气，兄弟就是睡马路也不能阻了你的好事。”

满哥那边又笑骂了几句，俩人又你来我往贫了两句，把电话挂了。袁弘冲吴奇隆笑了笑：“我那室友。”

吴奇隆叹了口气：“人家想你了。”

袁弘一副呕吐状：“算了吧，他是想我给他做饭呢。”

吴奇隆笑了起来，眼睛又弯成个月牙：“怪我怪我，把本来该属于他的晚餐给抢了。”

袁弘哈哈大笑，闷头喝粥，总觉得从大米里都能尝出几分甜滋滋的味道来。

吴奇隆的勺子搅动着粥，低着头：“吃完以后早点回去吧。你朋友和你‘儿子’都在家等你呢。”

“嗯，吃完就回去了。”袁弘笑着，“看你好像也没什么大碍了，估计明早就能又生龙活虎了。”

“是啊。”吴奇隆笑了一下，不再说话，喝粥。

袁弘抬起头来看了他一眼，不知为什么，忽然有点发怔。

自己回家，有满哥，有喵哥，他们都在家里等自己。而每次吴奇隆回到这个家，又有谁在等他呢。

刚刚仿佛能尝出一丝甜味的粥，此刻忽然又带上了淡淡的苦涩。

临走前他又催着吴奇隆量了一次体温，已经彻底不烧了，他嘱咐他晚上要好好休息，不能因为白天睡了一觉晚上就不好好睡，早点躺下，甭管睡得着睡不着都得躺下睡，记得要吃感冒药，明早如果又烧起来就带上感冒药去工作，退烧药就别吃了，吃多了不好。苹果还剩了几个，想的起来就吃，一定要多喝水，少喝咖啡，烟也不要多抽。睡觉的时候穿上睡衣，不然夜里露出胳膊的话容易再着凉，在家里也得自己注意冷暖，别太大意。

袁弘一边絮叨着，吴奇隆一边答应着，袁弘也不知道这些话他能听进去多少，又能做到多少，但除了跟他念叨这些，自己又还能做什么呢？

总不可能一直在他身边陪着他。

终于也没什么好嘱咐的了，该说的都说完了，能做的也都做了，袁弘从门厅拿上了自己的羽绒服，抱在手里，对吴奇隆点了点头：“那我回去了。”

吴奇隆对他眨了眨眼：“我开车送你回去吧。”

“……千万别，”袁弘苦着脸，“您这还没全好呢，大冷天的还跑出去送我一趟，这不是给自己找罪受么。”

“我都好了啊，而且车里又不冷。”

“不行。”袁弘干脆地说，“断了这个念想吧，不准你出去。”

吴奇隆嘟起了嘴：“哼！你就辜负我一片好心吧！能坐我开的车，错过了这次就不一定有下次了，你一定会后悔的！”

“我现在已经在后悔了。”袁弘苦笑道，“不过我再怎么后悔，不成就是不成。”

吴奇隆瘪了瘪嘴，一副不高兴的样子，袁弘忍不住笑了，拍了拍他的胳膊：“我相信自己一定能有下一次机会的，到时候我体验一把，一定四处传诵隆哥好司机的美名。”

吴奇隆叹了口气，抬眼看他，目光中有种无法形容的，深沉而凝重的复杂情绪，袁弘顿住了，一个瞬间，自己竟觉得走不成了，迈不动步了，无法从他的目光中，也无法从他的身边离开。

吴奇隆就这么静静地看着自己，仿佛将自己看了个通透，在这个人的目光下自己无处遁形，所有对他的不舍和担忧都暴露在他面前。

然后他听到吴奇隆轻声说：“袁弘，今天真的谢谢你。”

袁弘说不出话来。每一次，自己做一些小小的事情时，他都会很认真地对自己说谢谢，那并不是带着生疏感的礼貌，而是发自内心的真诚和热情。无论是给他递上一杯水，还是在电话里，给他讲自己的家人。他总是会那样认真地，说谢谢。

“隆哥……”

“这次你可不准再问我，为什么要谢你了。”吴奇隆的眼中闪烁着明亮的笑意，“也不准再说你什么都没做，什么都没做到了。”

袁弘觉得此刻四周是那么的安静，只有吴奇隆吐露出来的字句，只有他的声音，占据了全部的感受和思维。

原来他都记得。

“袁弘，你一直都是这样，明明为别人做了很多，可却总觉得自己做的还不够。其实你做到的事情，比你自己以为的要多了太多。”

他愣在那里，静静地听吴奇隆说话，然后他看到他叹了一口气，眼中充满了对自己的心疼、欣赏，和那种漫无边际的温柔：

“你知道么，我最喜欢你的一点，就是你永远都不会满足于现在的自己，你总会想着，怎么才能让自己变得更好。”

不能哭。绝对不能哭。

那个笑着对自己说，太阳离他很近就在他家里的人，那个告诉自己说，不要总想着别人也要想想自己的人，那个会在自己需要时给自己一个拥抱的人，那个会安抚地拍着自己的肩说他为自己骄傲的人，那个会肯定地鼓励自己说他相信自己的人，那个会令自己相信所有的梦都可以一步一步去实现的人，那个从不认输的人，那个步履不停的人……

我要变得更强，每一天都比昨天更坚强，每一天都比昨天更好，像冬日的早晨升起的太阳一样，像这个人所说的一样。

袁弘没有说话，他只是张开了自己的双臂，去拥抱吴奇隆。就像每一次，这个人走上前来拥抱自己那般。

“谢谢你，隆哥。”

袁弘在他耳边说。

就像每一次，他对自己所说的那般。

谢谢你，让我认识你。

走出了小区的大门，袁弘站在路边，向北望去。

黑暗之中，北京最古老而闻名的工人体育场就矗立在自己眼前，亮着骄傲而璀璨的灯光，夺走经过这里的人所有的视线。它的西侧不远处就是自己上次看演唱会的地方。

就在这里，袁弘激动地想，就在这里，他还能够记起那一年，1990年，召开在北京的那一场盛大的亚运会，全国上下都为此而沸腾。是的，就在这里，自己面前的这个地方，举办了那场运动会的开幕式。那一年，一场体育盛事来到了这个城市，在所有虚华的外表下涌动着最纯粹的体育精神，重新凝聚起人们的力量，愈合着这个城市的伤口，把新的希望带给新的未来。

那一年袁弘只有8岁，他搬着小板凳和自己的父母一起看那场开幕式，那些做武术团体操表演的孩子们比自己也大不了多少，袁弘看着电视机里的他们，想象着那个遥远的城市里的孩子们，他们站在这个赛场上，为自己不知训练了多久的那一刻流下汗水。

就在那一年，守在电视机前看着一场又一场赛事的那一年，袁弘和每一个男孩一样热爱上了体育，也养成了什么体育赛事都爱看的习惯。那一年他头一次知道，原来有那么多人，他们都在不断想要让自己超越今天的自己，他们克服着各种各样的困难，他们永不放弃决不气馁，他们站在属于自己的赛场上时是那么坚强而又骄傲，那么勇敢而毫无畏惧，仿佛所有的梦都可以一步一步地去实现。

就在那一年，有个曾经是一名运动员的，叫做吴奇隆的人，他和他的同伴共同演唱了一首名为《爱》的歌，从海岸的那边飘过来唱响了整片大陆。他从不认输，从不低头，从不放弃，站在人生的另一个赛场上，一步一步冲向他的终点，做一个追风的英雄。

袁弘站在路边，冬夜的冷风从他的耳边呼啸而过，看着面前那座高大的体育场，眼中莫名充满了泪水。他想起自己刚刚认识吴奇隆的时候，不，不对，应该说是，吴奇隆刚刚认识他的时候。他告诉吴奇隆，自己平生收到的第一盘磁带，自己学的第一支舞蹈，吴奇隆当时只是笑了笑，他忽然有点沮丧地问：是不是有很多人都是这么和你说的。

吴奇隆有些顽皮地看着他，笑着说，不是啊，很多人都跟我说，他们学过爱的手语。可是很少会有人像你一样，跟我说他学过青苹果乐园的舞蹈。

袁弘一下子就开心了起来，那是在他们刚刚结识还不久的时候，之后的日子里，许多许多次，他总是那么温暖地，像是有着神奇的魔法一般，可以令自己一下子就有了信心，充满了力量。

曾经袁弘只是从那个人的歌声中体会着某种力量，如今他认识了自己，自己也重新认识了他，原本如平行线一般的生命道路碰撞在了一起。

袁弘站在那里，静静地想着，人们都是如此，在彼此不同方向的道路上因着种种偶然而相遇，给对方的生命中留下深深浅浅的痕迹。比如曾经站在这片赛场上的人，比如在别人家做保洁工作的阿姨，比如挣扎求生却最终病逝的患者，比如自己，比如吴奇隆，比如这个世界所有所有的人，因为我们相遇了，就会给另一个人的生命带来影响，或大或小。

因为我们相遇了。袁弘想。因为认识了那许多的人，因为我们可以彼此温暖彼此慰藉，因为我们彼此需要彼此存在，因为我们给彼此留下的深浅不一的生命痕迹……

这一切都可以令我更加相信我自己，不是相信自己有多好，而是相信因为认识了你们，我可以在将来的某一天，不，是每一天，我可以在将来的每一天，都成为比现在更好的人。

袁弘在路边闭了一会儿眼睛，才缓缓睁开，拦下了车子。

谢谢你，隆哥，让我认识你。

让我可以在每一次你回到这个城市时，对你说一声，欢迎回家。

让我相信自己，即便我没有冬日早晨升起的太阳那么坚强有力，可以给一整个城市带来温暖和希望，但我可以在人生中的每一天，都成为比现在更好的人。


End file.
